<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuovi inizi by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798791">Nuovi inizi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Male Friendship, Marvel Universe, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Writober, Writober 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky non se la sente di andare al funerale di Tony, Sam prova a convincerlo.<br/>Prompt: missing moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuovi inizi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Sei pronto?» Sam si abbottona la giacca e nel riflesso dello specchio intravede Bucky, seduto immobile su uno sgabello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non credo… non credo che verrò.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vorrebbe dirgli di non essere ridicolo, ma si morde la lingua quando legge la colpa negli occhi di Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo raggiunge ma rimane in piedi accanto a lui. «Ci saranno tutti, hai il diritto di esserci come chiunque altro.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le labbra di Bucky si stirano in un sorriso che però somiglia più a una smorfia. «Dici così perché… beh, sei </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam incrocia le braccia sul petto. «E questo che significa?»    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ti rifiuti di vedere il marcio nelle persone.»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky lo guarda dritto negli occhi e Sam si abbandona a un sospiro prima di prendere posto nella sedia accanto a lui. «Qui non si tratta di te, Barnes. Si tratta di onorare una persona che ha sacrificato tutto per noi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho ammazzato Howard. E Maria.» Eccola lì, di nuovo, la colpa nei suoi occhi.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tony ha dato la sua vita anche per te.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky serra la mascella, questa volta non lo guarda. «Dubito l'abbia fatto per </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sospira di nuovo e squadra Bucky per un momento. Chiamare Steve risolverebbe il problema? Decide di no, Steve è un casino ambulante ora come ora, deve risolverla da sé. «So che ciò che ci è successo non è facile da digerire-» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non dev'essere facile nemmeno per te.» Bucky aggrotta la fronte. «Non ne hai ancora parlato, dici sempre che bisogna farlo, ma non ascolti i tuoi stessi consigli.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam si tira indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, incurva le spalle. «Non eviterai questa conversazione, Barnes.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Forse sei tu che vuoi evitare una conversazione.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam alza le mani. «Sto bene, per noi sono passati solo pochi istanti. Chi è rimasto… beh, a loro è andata peggio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei </span>
  <em>
    <span>morto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sam.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Anche tu.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky gli scocca un ghigno, gli occhi freddi. «Non è la prima volta, per me.»  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam scatta in piedi e si schiarisce la voce. «Dato che non possiedi un completo, ti ho preso una giacca scura. La trovi nell'armadio, se cambi idea.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre esce stringe i pugni nella speranza che le mani smettano di tremare.                        </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se ne sta in disparte, all'ombra di un albero, in attesa che i familiari più stretti escano dalla casa. Prova a non pensare, ma non è bravo in quello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non ha senso negare la realtà, la realtà va affrontata, anche se fa male. Ed essere morto, beh, ha fatto male. Ma non c'è stato il tempo di raccogliere i pezzi, si è svegliato e Strange l'ha catapultato nell'ennesimo campo di battaglia. Inizia a capire Steve, quanto quella vita l'abbia provato, perché non riesce a darsi pace e accettare che il passato è </span>
  <em>
    <span>passato.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Però lui non è Steve, lui non si crogiola nei propri ricordi e nel dolore, non si lascia tentare dal dolce canto della nostalgia. Sam chiede aiuto e va avanti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deve</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky calpesta un ramoscello, di proposito. Sam nota subito la giacca, quella che gli ha lasciato, e deve aver cercato di dare una sistemata ai capelli, con poco successo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'unico rumore è il vento leggero che fa frusciare gli alberi, l'acqua del lago s'increspa appena in superficie. È una bella giornata, dopotutto, anche se quella calma è surreale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Avevi ragione, non sto bene.» Sam si ficca le mani in tasca, lo sguardo basso. «Essere morto ha lasciato un segno.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lo lascia sempre.» Bucky sa, comprende. E misura le parole, gli lascia lo spazio di cui ha bisogno per respirare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono contento che tu sia qui.» Non si riferisce solo al funerale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Anche io.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam si chiede se anche per Bucky sia lo stesso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>